OS - Petit mais Puissant
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Un couloir trop bondé d'élèves ? Une petite Serpentarde trop timide ? Un Trio d'Or arrogant ? Bon mélange ? ... explosif je dirai. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Petit et puissant contre grand et con. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, Potter. Bashing!Trio d'Or mais allez voir, c'est de l'humour 'fin vous verrez quoi. COMPLET


**OS # Petit mais puissant**

_._

_**Rating :** K+ … je crois _

_**Note :** **H**arry **P**otter appartient à **JK Rowling** _

_L'**OC** Jena Swip ainsi que **l'histoire** m'appartiennent _

_**Note#2 :** Je n'sais pas si l'on peut dire ça mais ''Bashing'' c'est pour ''manipulateur'' ou ''dénigrement'' ? _

_Bashing!Trio d'Or + une bonne partie des Gryffondors. Sinon ce que je voulais dire c'est que le Trio d'Or ( qui sera composé d'un autre membre à la place d'Hermione qui sera dénigré que les autres ) et les Gryffondors seront un peu dénigrés face à leur comportement envers les Serpentards. _

_Bref, place à l'histoire ! _

.

.

Lorsque _Jena Swip_ ferma les yeux, ce fut en espérant ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Bon dieu ! Ces types ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Sous prétexte que _Potter _et sa joyeuse bande étaient à Gryffondor, ils '' se devaient '' de faire rentrer dans le bon chemin les Serpentards. Et sous prétexte qu'ils étaient leurs aînés de un an, ils se faisaient un grand plaisir de leur faire des mauvais coup. Et la plupart du temps, juste quand le prince des Serpentards passait dans les couloirs avec ses propres amis. Pas qu'elle en ait quelque chose à faire, par ailleurs c'était assez embêtant de se faire méprisé par l'élève le plus populaire de sa maison. Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle était timide et discrète. Potter, Finnigan et Weasley n'avaient aucune raison de la remarquer. Mais l'avaient fait. Résultat ils lui avaient balancé des_ bombabouses _dans un couloir bondé. Rempli. De Serpentards. Qui huaient et appelaient au crime sans pour autant l'aider. De Poufsouffles, qui compatissaient et hésitaient à lui venir en aide. De Serdaigles. Qui semblaient exaspérés et désintéressés. Et de Gryffondors.. qui ricanaient, moins Hermione Granger qui désespérait de les voir grandir un jour, les jumeaux Weasley – qui eux-même s'entendaient assez bien avec la jeune fille aux cheveux violets foncés_, de Ginny, qui n'avait rien contre la Serpentarde timide et réservée et quelques autres. Du côté des Serpentards, Malfoy, Nott, Zabini et Parkinson ne riaient pas, de même que leurs aînés de l'équipe de Quiditch. Et la bande à Malfoy songeaient sérieusement à intervenir parce que quoiqu'on en dise ils étaient solidaires dans leur maison_, lorsqu'ils notèrent quelque chose d'inquiétant. Le Silence. Silence qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt dans le corridor lorsque les élèves avaient remarqué l'aura monstrueusement noire qui émanait du corps de la petite jeune femme. Jean inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Les sourires s'effacèrent des lèvres des Gryffondors. L'adolescente se lança un sortilège pour être à nouveau présentable puis leva les yeux vers le Trio d'Or pour les regarder froidement.

_C'est inhabituel de voir Swip ainsi_, pensa Malfoy. D'habitude la Serpentarde s'inclinait et passait son chemin en rasant les murs. Pas cette fois._ On dirait que Potter lui met les nerfs à vifs,_ remarqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Jena opta pour une position confiante, la tête haute et les yeux lançant des éclairs. _Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas intervenir maintenant ?_ songèrent Nott et Zabini.

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Aucune réponse ( des trois qu'elle regardait ) ne lui vint. Oh bien sûr elle savait qui c'était ! Aussi, elle se dirigea vers eux d'une démarche féline.

« Qui est l'investigateur de tout ceci ? » continua-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Finnigan et Weasley désignèrent Potter, tous trois ricanant comme des hyènes. Et après les Gryffondors sont solidaires et les Serpentards sont des lâches ? Pensa-t-elle ( _ou peut-être le dit-elle à voix haute au vu des sourires amusés qu'affichaient les élèves autour d'eux ?_ ). Bon...

Jena vint se planter devant Potter et plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes, écoutant distraitement les respirations bloquées se relâcher autour alors que l'on attendait l'affrontement.

« J'ai essayé d'être sympa avec vous, de laisser vos conneries de côté et d'ignorer tout ça. Commença-t-elle d'une voix froide, les yeux glacés, affichant une moue agacée. Mais c'est comme si vous essayiez de nous pousser à la faute, alors soit. »

Et alors que Potter allait répliquer, Jena lui offrit un _magnifique_ crochet du droit - qui lui cassa le nez si l'on en crut le craquement sinistre et le saignement de nez qui en résultèrent_, puis se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux sombres pour les recoiffer, et se retourna pour partir, ramassant son sac.

_ J'ai essayé d'te prévenir Potter. Tu m'cherches.. tu m'trouves.

Et elle les planta tous pour retrouver un groupe de Poufsfouffle.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Harry Potter poussa une série de jurons en se tenant le nez en sang puis des chuchotements parcoururent le couloir et les Serpentards observèrent la silhouette de la jeune fille s'effacer à l'angle d'un couloir, avec un mélange de crainte et de respect.

_Autant de force dans un si petit corps... _

.

Fin

.

.

_Ma ''devise'' ? Petit mais Puissant. _


End file.
